Hell's Bells
by Lunatic.Ninja
Summary: Her heart felt broken, completely torn apart as she heard Hell's bells ringing in her ears. Stop the ringing. Someone stop the ringing. Hell's bells she called them, but in reality, they were wedding bells.
1. Hell's Bells

Hell's Bells

* * *

Her heartbeat quickened, her eyes felt dry, her skin felt numb, her lips felt frozen, her face felt hot, burning with the intensity of a thousand suns, she was thinking. Her knees were shaking; she felt a faint dizziness behind her eyes, her clothes felt so tight that they were going to tear off of her, which she very much hoped that they wouldn't. Her body was aching, her head, the worst. Her mind was full of thoughts such as…

_I'm not going through with this. There's no way. Never, nevereverevereverever._

Her heart felt broken, completely torn apart, as she heard Hell's bells ringing in her ears. Stop the ringing. Someone stop the ringing.

Hells' bells, she called them. But, in reality, they were wedding bells. She paced back and forth in her small room, her puffy white princess wedding gown making this a very difficult action. _Where is she? If she doesn't get here soon, I'll jump out of the flippin' window and freakin' kill myself! _She heard a knocking on the door, and backed up against the wall like a trapped animal.

"Yuffie, open up, it's Tifa!" She heard her say quietly through the door. She walked over and slowly opened it, holding her breath, feeling fearful for some reason.

"I'm so glad you're here, Teefs!" Yuffie said as she clung onto her.

"Well, I'm a bridesmaid, so I had to come. But, for next time, could you maybe let the bridesmaids pick their own dresses?" She said, pulling up the front of her dress, desperately fighting cleavage.

"Whatever! I'll never get married! Never! I don't care if the ring was made of two pounds of materia, I ain't ever getting married!" Yuffie said, putting her hands on her hips. "So, what's you guy's plan to get me out of this mess?"

"Climb out the window, and up to the rooftop. There, you'll find Vincent. He'll tell you the rest."

"What'll you do?"

"I'll wait here, in your room. If anyone tries to come in, I'll just…"

"Give them a lecture until they fall asleep, like you always do with Cloud?" Yuffie said as she hoisted her self up onto the windowsill.

"No, I'll kick their sorry butts."

"Oh, so what you always do with _Barret_. Alright. That'll work."

"Now, why was it that you wanted to leave?" Tifa asked, taking off her dainty lavender high-heel shoes and slipping on more comfortable, steel-plated boots.

"I don't even know the guy. Explanation enough?" Tifa nodded and slipped on her gloves. "Oh, one more thing, Teef." Yuffie said.

"Hm?"

"Your boob just popped out."

"Huh!?" She looked down, and pushed it back in. "I hate these stupid things…" She said. When she looked up, a teenage boy was standing in the door way, staring at her in awe. Tifa cracked her knuckles and smiled as she punched him in the stomach.

The ringing. _Somebody stop the ringing! _She thought to herself as she was now on the church rooftop. Vincent was nowhere in sight, and so she climbed higher. _Where's that stupid vampire? _She looked up. He was sitting near the church bells. _Lucky me_. She threw her heels off of the roof and pulled herself up to him, covering her ears.

"What now?" She yelled.

"Hm?"

"Whaddya supposed to do now?" She yelled again.

"Can't hear you, Yuffie." He said in his normal-volume voice.

"I said, whaddya supposed to do now!?" She screamed, the moment the church bells stopped ringing. "Uh oh," She said, as she realized this. "Vinnie? Help?" He smiled.

"In just a few minutes, Cloud will arrive on his Fenrir. Barret and Nanaki will arrive by truck, and they will try to control the crowd."

"Crowd? What crowd?" He pointed toward a large group of people watching them.

"Oh yeah. Go on."

"Tifa's controlling the crowd inside the church."

"And… whaddya you gonna do?" She said, tearing off the frilled end of her dress, trying to make it so it'd be easier for movement.

"I will assist you in getting back onto the ground, where you will board the truck, and Tifa will ride with Cloud on Fenrir.

"What makes you think I'll need your help getting down there? I'm the great ninja, remember?"

"Well, Yuffie…" He looked at her oversized dress. It was self explanatory.

"Well, I could use it as a cushion to soften my landing for when I jump off and make my grand escape into the mountains, where I'll go off and live off of tree bark and food I get from stupid travelers!" Vincent sighed and waited for her to come to her senses.

"Alright, alright, I'll let you help me." She said as she sat down, her dress being so puffy that her body barely lowered as she sat. Vincent smirked.

"There's your chariot." He said as the mud-covered truck came into view. Barret busted out of the back doors of the vehicle and began firing his gun arm into the air, a stray bullet nearly hitting Yuffie.

"Hey! When I get down there-!"

"Which you will in about twenty seconds…" Vincent said adding to her sentence.

"I'll kick his-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Vincent took hold of her and jumped off of the roof and onto a nearby small building, which he managed to do quite well considering the young woman screaming in his ear while clutching onto him with all of her strength. He set her down and walked to the edge of the building. Barret was still shooting his gun into the air like a maniac, and Nanaki was growling, snarling, and talking to the people, whatever they could do to scare the people away. Cloud was digging through a container in the back of his motorcycle, as some woman were watching him, talking about the shine of his bike, his beautiful features, and his muscle-toned body, making it somewhat difficult for Cloud to find what he was searching for. Yuffie was on her back, breathing hard.

"Do that again, and I'll kick you in the balls, if you have any!" She yelled at him, kissing the rooftop. "Well, as much as I _love_ this _beautiful_, _awesome _dress, and sitting on _rooftops_ with someone like _you_, when the heck are we gonna go!?" She said, with so much sarcasm it made Vincent slightly nauseous.

"Where is it…?" He said, ignoring Yuffie's comments. Just then, Cloud held up a single materia, and a ball of fire shot up into the air clear into the sky. "That's it." Vincent said, walking over to Yuffie.

"They're outta control!" Barret yelled as people began to pour out of the church. Tifa climbed onto the windowsill and looked down.

"Cloud! Drive closer!" She yelled.

"I can't!" He yelled back, surrounded by women admiring him and his bike. Tifa sighed and jumped off and swiftly landed on the ground, ignoring cries of teenage boys, "I saw the left one!" and "I touched her hair!" She ran over to Cloud and began pushing women away, when one of them grabbed onto her hair.

"Don't push me, whore!" The red-head said to her. Tifa gasped.

"I am _not_ a whore!" She said. The woman looked at her cleavage.

"Your dress." She said, smiling as if she had won a battle. Cloud got a little excited to see such action.

"First of all, I didn't ask for these! Or the dress! Second of all, Its demeaning to call a woman something like that, all because they're more gifted in the bust, and third of all-!"

"Tifa, we need to go. Don't waste your time. Let's go home." Tifa sighed and climbed onto the bike.

Vincent became anxious. "This isn't good…"

"Huh? What isn't good?" Yuffie asked him, sounding a little worried.

"Nothing. Stand on the edge of the roof. Fast."

"What?"

"Fast." She ran over to the edge of the building, and began to feel a little nauseous.

"Vincent… I don't like heights…" Her legs began to shake.

"Three… Two… One… Don't be scared." He pushed her off, and she fell for what felt like forever, though in reality it was only four seconds. She landed on something, but she didn't know what it was, until she began to slide off of it. She opened her eyes, or at least tried to, with Tifa's hair flying in her face.

"Blech! Tifa, your hair!" She yelled, getting a mouthful of hair in her mouth. Tifa turned around.

"Yuffie? How did you get on here?" She asked in disbelief.

"Vinnie _threw_ me off that building!" Tifa laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Yuffie said, getting irritated.

"He threw you? That sounds enough like him. Lucky you landed on Fenrir here."

"Tifa, hold on, I need to speed up." Cloud said, scooting forward in his seat.

"Why are you sitting so close?" He asked Tifa.

"I made more room for Yuffie."

"Yuffie?" Cloud asked. "How did she-?"

"Vincent pushed her off the building and he landed on your bike."

"That sounds like Vincent." Cloud said plainly. "Accelerating." Yuffie scooted forward and wrapped her arms around Tifa.

"I'm slipping off the seat!" Yuffie yelled in Tifa's ear.

"Tifa, could you scoot back?" Cloud asked.

"Tifa, scoot forward!" Yuffie demanded. But, Tifa couldn't scoot back because of Yuffie, and she couldn't scoot forward because of her bust.

"I hate those things!" Yuffie yelled, barely holding onto the speeding bike.

"I do, too!" Tifa said, still attempting to scoot forward.

"I never hate them." Cloud said, smiling mischievously.

"I hate you guys!" Yuffie screamed as she continued to slip off of the bike. "But I'm glad I got away from that stupid wedding!" They continued to drive down the long twisted roads toward Edge, where they would commence 'Part Two' of the escape.

* * *

_**Okay! Chapter's over! Yuffie's an extremely fun character to write about… Anyway, um, thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. And I'll have another chapter up soon.**_

_**-Lunatic.Ninja**_


	2. Runaway Bride

Hell's Bells

Chapter Two: Runaway Bride

"Aww... she fell asleep. Cute." Tifa said, looking at the sleeping Yuffie in Cloud's arms.

"Cute? Tifa, she's twenty, and she's drooling on me."

"That's why it's cute."

"Where can I put her?"

"'Put' her? You mean _lay _her? Um... Your bed, I guess." Tifa looked down at her dress.

"My bed? But then, where would I-?"

"Does this dress make me look slutty?" She asked him. He looked her up and down. Then up again. Down again, and then he stared at her blankly.

"Cloud...?"

"I'll lay her on the couch. I need a shower." He walked over into the lounge area and set her on the couch.

"But, Cloud I-!" Tifa began to say as Cloud ran upstairs. She sighed and flipped the sign on her bar to 'Closed'. She glanced at Yuffie, whom was drooling a startling amount onto her expensive new sofa. She walked over and gently put some napkins into her mouth, putting her hands on her hips, proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

Bored, she sat down on the couch across from the sleeping princess and turned on the television. She stared at the screen with a confused look on her face before she realized exactly what she saw.

* * *

Cloud was just stepping out of the shower to get a towel when Tifa kicked down the door.

"Cloud! Come downstairs! Look!" She grabbed his arm and began taking him downstairs.

"But, I need a towel! Mini-Cloud is uncovered!" Cloud said, running along with Tifa with his hands between his legs.

"Forget about it and run faster!" Tifa yelled.

"But Mini-Cloud!"

"Fine!" She yelled as she threw a pair of boxers at his face. When they reached the bottom floor, she pointed at the television screen.

"That's-! That's-!" Cloud said, eyes widening.

"Us! Yes!"

They were looking at their pictures on the news, with the text 'Kidnappers of the Wutai Princess', along with descriptions of the two of them.

"That's… that's absurd!" Cloud yelled.

"I know! This is terrible! We need to go over there, and explain to them that this was all a big misunderstanding, and that Yuffie just didn't want to go through with the wedding."

"No, I mean, it says I'm thirty four and 5'3! If they're going to mark us as kidnappers, they should at least get the description right."

"Cloud! This is serious!"

"I know, I'm just kidding. Alright, let me just-."

"Omigawd! Omigawd! Half naked Cloud! My eyes! My poor virgin eyes!" Yuffie screamed while standing up on the couch, like a scared woman that had just spotted a mouse on the floor.

"You're just mad that you'll never get a guy with abs like this." Cloud said as he slipped on a pair of pants.

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ it. I've _always_ wanted a guy that wears _pink boxers._ You're _so irresistible." _Yuffie said, rolling her eyes and sitting back down on the couch after calming down.

"Only a true man can wear pink." Tifa said, shrugging her shoulders. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"So, what's going on here? Somethin' 'bout you guys being kidnappers?" Yuffie said while calmly eating a bowl of peanuts.

"Yes Yuffie. Apparently, some people saw you fall onto our bike and-,"

"My bike."

"Alright, Cloud's bike. And, they didn't see Vincent, so… Now they think we're kidnappers."

"Not my problem." Yuffie said, licking the bottom of the peanut bowl. Tifa and Cloud stared at her, waiting for her to change her answer. She stared back. The room was full of an awkward silence for two minutes, as well as a bit of a staring contest, or so Yuffie thought.

"Ha! Both of ya blinked! I win!" She said proudly.

"Yuffie. Fix this."

"What am I supposed to say? Never mind, everybody. I wasn't kidnapped, but I'm a runaway bride. Sorry for the misunderstanding." Cloud nodded. "I wasn't serious, Spike butt!"

"Yuffie, you need to call your father and explain to him everything. I'm sure he won't get angry, he loves you." Tifa said sweetly.

"Ha! You kiddin'? I could be arrested for runnin' away!"

"And we could be killed for helping you."

"Again, not my problem." Yuffie said, crossing her legs. Tifa stared at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Um… Yuffie? You need to call your father and explain to him what you did… And then, we'll take you to the hospital, because you're allergic to peanuts…" Tifa said, trying to fight her laughter. Cloud made no effort to hide his.

"Wow. You're really a genius, Yuffie. That great ninja just inhaled a bowl of poison. Hm. I'm impressed." He laughed.

"Nuh-uh! You guys need to take me! Now!"

"Sorry, we're felons, remember? I can't go to jail; I'm taking care of three children. They wouldn't have any place to go if I was gone." Tifa said. She handed her the phone. Yuffie put her head down.

"I can't."

"You sure? Even if you get puffy from the peanuts?" Tifa said, shaking the phone in front of her face.

"No, it's just that… My dad doesn't have a phone. There isn't a single phone in Wutai. So, you need to take me now, or else you'll be killers, too." Yuffie said, proudly.

Throughout this entire time, Cloud had been fighting an urge. Just one little swing. Come on. It couldn't do all that much, he thought to himself while looking at his sword resting against a wall. Just one swing will put her in her place. Yeah. That'll show the brat. But he could already imagine Tifa's response to the action, which would end in Cloud sleeping on the couch, or worse, the gutter with a group of homeless children. Cloud sighed. His dark side would not leave him alone. Tifa caught him staring at his sword, and as if she read his mind, she shook her head 'no'.

"Alright, Yuffie. Let's go, before you turn into Poofy Kisaragi." No one laughed. "Come on, that was funny." Still, no one laughed. Cloud sighed. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

_**Ended with a corny joke. Yay. Short! Too short? Either way, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading, reviews are always greatly appreciated! **_

_**-Lunatic.Ninja**_


	3. Peanuts

Hell's Bells

Peanuts

* * *

Disgusted. Nauseated. Dizzy. Annoyed. Irritated. Itchy. Repulsed. Revolted. Infuriated. Frustrated. Displeased. Aggravated. Maddened. Puffy.

These were the words that Yuffie chose when the doctor asked her to explain the way she was feeling as she sat on the hospital bed that evening.

"Get this… Thing outta my arm!" She yelled, tugging at her IV like an animal. The doctor was still writing down all of the words that she used to describe her current condition.

"I… My pen ran out of ink. Excuse me, Miss Kisaragi." The doctor stated nervously as he made his way out of the room.

"Yuffie! Y-u-f-f-i-e K-i-s-a-r-a-g-i! There's no 'Miss' in there, fart eater!" She yelled as the doctor exited.

"Yuffie, you need to calm down."

"Tifa, this is me calming down. If my doctor wasn't so fine, I'd need a straight jacket and the sight of you two in the ER to calm me down!"

"Yuffie, I'm not Tifa right now, I'm 'Rhinoa Heartily'. And Cloud is 'Squall Lionheart' for the day."

"Leonheart."

"Oh, sorry. What'd I say?"

"Lionheart."

"But that's the same thing."

"No, it's not."

"What's the difference then?"

"'Lion' instead of 'Leon'."

"So, the right way to say it is 'Lionheart'."

"No it's-! ... Sure." Cloud pulled his brown wig on tighter as he counted backwards from a hundred to calm his nerves.

"What kind of lame names are those?" Yuffie asked as she was still attempting to remove her IV.

"We found them on the internet." Tifa said as she pulled her shirt up higher.

"Tifa, why are you bothering with a disguise? You're the only person in the tri-state area with cups like those."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Tifa said, treating Yuffie like a child, much to her annoyance.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid unless you want me to act like one and start cryin' and babblin' about you guys kidnapping me!" She yelled loudly as she stood up on her bed. The room, and most of the hospital, was completely silent.

"Uh-oh…" Yuffie said quietly as the doctor stood in the doorway, looking stunned.

"…Cloud, what do we do?" Tifa asked him quietly.

"Squall." He said in his plain voice. "Seventy two, seventy one, seventy, sixty nine, sixty eight…"

"Fine, Squall, what do we do? Half of the hospital thinks we're-!"

KIDNAPPERS CODE I.N. KIDNAPPING OF A TEENAGE GIRL ROOM A 961

They stood in silence for a moment, calculating the words that had just sounded over an alarm system throughout the hospital.

"Aw crap! We gotta run guys!"

"But, we didn't pay the bill, and if we don't do that we will-!"

"Be even more wanted than ya guys are now! Let's go!"

* * *

_Wow. A tree. Wow. Another tree. Look, a cow. Amazing. I'm so impressed. Wow, a rock. And look! More rocks. Look, another officer on a motorcycle is approaching us. Great. Wow, the officer was knocked off of his bike by Cloud's over-sized sword. Wow. Let us rejoice and be annoying little girls as we tell him how brave he is for nearly killing a cop. _She adjusted her blonde wig and shifted around in the side car of Fenrir. "Wow, this is _oh so_ much fun." Yuffie said dryly. "And what's the point of this wig if they already know who I am? It's itchy, dirty, and it smells like moth balls!" She took it off and put beside her.

"You don't have to wear it anymore, but you should hold onto it just in case." Tifa told her.

"Alright. How many guys have you knocked off their bikes so far?" Yuffie asked.

"Um, seven, I think. It gives me De' Ja vu. Driving in that little truck… Aerith screaming in my ear… Barret screaming cuss words at Cloud whenever the truck got hit… Good times. Number eight approaching, Cloud."

"I see him." As the man on the motorcycle approached, Cloud swiftly kicked him off of his bike. "Hmph. When will they learn?" He slowed his bike speed and went off of the road.

"Er… Where are ya going, Spike butt? Ya don't need to hide from those guys or anything."

"We're taking you to Cid." Cloud said as he calmly swerved away from a Cactaur that was coming out a patch of sand.

"Cid? Why?"

"You need to get on his airship."

"Then what? What 'bout you guys? You'll go on with me, right?" Yuffie asked nervously; the idea of being alone on the airship with Cid on the edge of dying of boredom frightening her a little.

"We'll follow you on… Most likely." Tifa said with slight hesitation in her voice.

"Whaddya mean 'Most likely'!? It's one thing that I'll puke out my guts, but Cid!? He's such a friggin' idiot! I'll kill myself before I have to sit through his babblin' about his stupid airship all while puking out my insides!"

"We'll make it on Yuffie. But if we don't, just tell him that you're tired and that you want to go to sleep."

"Tch. Whatever." She leaned back in her seat and looked up at the red sky. In spite of the situation, she actually felt quite calm as she watched the ninth officer get knocked off of his bike. She thought back to when she was a little girl, dreaming of becoming a princess and marrying a handsome prince. Now, that was the furthest thing on here mind. Almost.

"Hey… um… Tifa?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Um… Where's Vincent?" Yuffie asked as she pulled her hood to cover her face almost entirely. _Ah! Why did I ask that!? Eeep! Crap!_

"Um… I'm not sure. He doesn't call very often… Why do you want to know?"

"No reason! Just a moment of weakness." Yuffie said, putting her wig on over her hood, perhaps trying to conceal her humiliation further. "I mean, uh…" _Moment of weakness? Why the crap did I say that? Now she's gonna think that I… I need to think of somethin' fast! _"Um… Er… He borrowed my underwear, and I want it back!"

At that moment, she experienced something that she had never felt before in her life.

A combination of humiliation, mortification and despair.

_Why did I say that!? Am I retarded!?_

She slouched into her seat, her face flushed and her heart racing. She was terrified of their reaction, and she silently prayed that they either misheard her, or didn't hear her at all. But, to her dismay, the next sound that she heard sounded sort of like…

"That's the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Tifa said, following her laughter. "Cloud! Cloud! Imagine Vincent wearing Yuffie's panties!" Tifa said, shaking him a bit in her excitement.

"I cannot put it into words how many things are wrong with that sentence." Cloud said with an odd look on his face, similar to the expression that he makes when he has motion sickness.

"Ah, Yuffie. You are too much." Tifa said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Somebody shoot me…" Yuffie said quietly. But then something caught her eye that made her think: _Be careful what you wish for…_

A subdivision of Edge Officers heading in their direction following them at high pursuit, too many for Cloud to handle alone.

"Tifa, I'll need your help with those guys." Cloud said as he caught a glimpse of the subdivision in his mirror. "A lot of help." He added as he counted four armored trucks. Tifa shifted in her seat.

"What's the plan to take them down? Normally, it'd be real easy, but um… We have to protect somebody…" _Protect? They better not be talking 'bout me! _Tifa grabbed onto a pair of binoculars to get a closer look.

"How many?" Cloud asked her.

"Thirty seven motorcycles, six armored trucks and one airship."

"……" It was the only response Cloud had for her. Yuffie looked at the subdivision in disbelief. "Holy Jenova…" Yuffie said quietly. _How are we gonna get outta this one? Huh? What am I thinking!? We're Yuffie Kisaragi And Company! We'll whoop their sorry butts! Oh yes! No doubt! _

"How are we going to do this, Cloud?" Tifa asked him. "Um, make that seven armored trucks…" she added.

"You said you see and airship, right? We need to get her onto it before we beat them. I'll just…" Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"So, what now? You're gonna just fly over the frickin' army to deliver 'helpless little me' to the 'safety' of that flying dump? I don't think so! I'll fight with you!"

"Yuffie, you don't have any of your materia… We just need to trust-!" Tifa began to say when Cloud turned the bike around, heading in the direction of the officers. "Cloud…?"

"Trust me." He said simply. He pressed a button on his phone and quickly slipped it back into his pocket.

"Are you suicidal!? We'll crash and burn!" Yuffie screamed at him.

"Hm. Maybe." He smiled a little before speeding up. "Yuffie…. Before we do this, promise me something…"

"What now!?"

"Don't scream too much."

"Huh!?" She turned around to get a good look at what they were about to crash into, but something obstructed her view.

She did however, have a thought cross her mind before impact.

_Damn you, peanuts!

* * *

_

_**Sorry this took so long to get onto the site! I've been terribly busy lately. I should have more updates more often. Can't say when, but I can say sometime relatively soon. Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated.**_

_**-Lunatic.Ninja**_

e'll n


	4. Uncanny

Hell's Bells

Uncanny

He never did get enough credit for his uncanny ability to keep his sanity around her, even during her time of the month. Yes, that's right. Even then. His ability-his patience- he needed them now more than ever as she sat on the glass floor, screaming every offensive word in her alarmingly large vocabulary at him as she watched her friends get carried away to some prison. He didn't even so much as wince when she kneed him in the groin for the third time. He simply stood by her, trying to come up with some calming words for her.

"Vincent, you idiot! Why'd you come and get me? You should have gotten them! You're such a frickin'… Ugh! You're so much like it that I can't even think of the word!" She banged her fists against the glass floor. "You aren't even doing anything! You're just… Standing there! Do I need to kick you in the crotch again? 'Cause I'd be more than happy to you… You… Ugh! What's the word!?" She screamed and punched his left leg.

"… You shouldn't be so angry, Yuffie. They'll be fine."

"Oh, well, that's easy for you to say," She stood up and wrapped part of his cape around her for a proper imitation. "Hey, I'm Vincent!" She said in her best attempt at a deep, stern voice. "I'm not worried about Spike butt or Teefs at all because I'm practically immortal and I like to fly through the sky sweeping young girls out of motorcycles, because I think I'm so _cool. _And I also like to stand in dark corners not sayin' anything at all, because I'm just so _cool _like that. And apparently I like getting kicked in the crotch because I don't do anything when it happens to me. I also smell like blood and other gross things, and my hair, though cool is all tangled and feels like-" She caught herself from finishing her sentence and slipped out from under his cloak.

"Nicely done, Yuffie. You should be nominated for that performance."

"Not bad, huh?" She said as a smile spread across her face.

"Good." He said as he calmly walked closer to the large window of the airship.

"Good…? Hey! I'm not smiling because of you! It's because…" Her eyes wondered around the room, desperately searching for something to say. "Because I noticed that it doesn't smell like cigarettes and hard liquor in here anymore! Yeah, that's it!" Vincent smirked.

"Come over here, by me." He said. She stood there a moment before nervously walking over to his side. "Whaddya want now?" She said, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Nothing, really." His answer left Yuffie dumbfounded.

"Nothing? You're wasting my time! I have better things to do than stare out a window at a boring old sunset that happens every single day!"

"Go on and do those other things then, Yuffie." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him slightly, not from any anger towards him, but towards herself, because she really didn't have anything better to do. She could stand there for hours and not want to do anything else. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Fine then. I will." She took a few steps away from him and stopped. _Look at him. He's just… Standing there! He's so dull! He's a man that appreciates beautiful things! He's such a pansy! And the worst part is he's better at cool stunts than a stunt man! He can jump rooftop to frickin' rooftop while firing shots at something eight times his size, and here he is, staring out a window looking like he's in love with the boring ol' ocean and the plain ol' sky, when he could be doing something so much more exciting! I can't leave, he needs someone to make his life entertaining, like me. Yeah, that's it._ She walked back to his side.

"Finished with your 'other things'?" He asked her, not taking his eyes off of the view.

"No. I'm doing one of them right now."

"Which would be…?"

"Can't tell ya. It's top-secret. But, I can tell ya that…" She looked side to side to see if anyone was listening to their conversation, and quietly said "You need me."

"Oh, I do?"

"Totally." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Without me, you'd be _so_ boring. I balance out your boring-ness with my awesome-ness. Boring-ness divided by awesome-ness equals a semi-awesome pair."

"I see…" Vincent said, playing along. "So without you I suppose I wouldn't do much, right?"

"Right." Yuffie said, nodding wisely. "Of course, it would make me a little less cool, but I'm willing to sacrifice that for us," she took a deep breathe and firmly placed her hand on his left shoulder, "Don't worry, Vinnie. I'll fix ya."

* * *

Hours later, near midnight, Yuffie was still wide awake, sitting on the clear glass floor of Cid's prized airship, The Shera #2. She was tremendously exhausted from the day's adventures, but she found it very difficult to sleep with motion sickness.

"Ugh…" She moaned loudly, falling backwards onto the floor.

Not only was Yuffie air sick, but she had another crisis as well.

She was completely and utterly bored out of her mind.

"UGH! SOMETHING HAPPEN!" She shouted with complete disregard of the sleeping staff on Cid's airship. As if on cue, the ship began to shake violently, sending Yuffie back and forth across the room, struggling to regain her balance.

"You guys! You're supposed to protect me! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!" She shrieked.

Just then, Cid and his crew shuffled out of their beds and sleepily but quickly got into their positions.

"I want every god-dang engine checked!" Cid hollered with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Dangit! I can't light my cigarette!" He slid across the floor, struggling to make his way up the stairway to the ship's wheel.

Yuffie desperately clung onto a windowsill near the front of the ship.

"Captain, the ship's under attack!" A crew member exclaimed,

_Suddenly, marriage doesn't sound so bad…_

* * *

_**Alright! Summer vacation is here which means, more writing! Yay! I have returned my love! Chapter five should be up immediately after this, with any luck.**_

_**Now, I know that Cid is a normal potty-mouth, but I'm trying to avoid bad language to keep the rating down. So, if you're unhappy with his words, feel free to mentally replace "freak" with the "f-bomb", if you really can't stand him without his language.**_

_**Constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated. (I use it, too!) **_

_**Did I end this chapter decently, or should I have kept going? **_

_**Did any of the sentences sound awkward, or irrelevant?**_

_**Do the characters seem, well, in-character?**_

_**And if you review my stories (whether it's constructive or a super awesome review just to encourage me and brighten up my day) I'll review yours. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours! (In a literary sense, though...)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Lunatic.Ninja**_


End file.
